


Feels Like Fireworks

by lesbianphrodite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry Styles, 22-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are Neighbours, Little Spoon Harry, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, One Shot, Originally I planned this as a long AU, Questioning, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, So there you go, and then I realized I had no plot to keep it going :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianphrodite/pseuds/lesbianphrodite
Summary: Harry has had a desperate crush on his neighbour Louis, who also happens to be his boss' grandson. His friends decide to do something about it.





	Feels Like Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> As always, shoutout to my lovely beta Fox (foxstens on Tumblr) and my Brit-pick Alex (doncasterprince), without whom this wouldn't have been posted.

_Twats._ That’s what Harry’s friends were. Complete and utter twats!

Niall, Sarah and Clare planned a surprise party for his eighteenth birthday. Naturally, Harry found out about an hour after they decided to have it. He only ever asked for one thing: “Don’t invite my boss’ grandson. Whatever you do, _please_ do not invite my boss’ grandson!”

And what did they do? They invited his boss’ grandson!

Harry had seen Louis a few times around the bakery. He was funny, loud, easy going - the kind of person you could just sit and admire what he was like. Harry gave him a muffin on the house once, and Louis dubbed him ‘Curly.’ That sort of a nickname would probably annoy him to no end if it came from Niall or Sarah or Clare, but strangely enough, he didn’t mind it coming from Louis.

The thing was, Louis Tomlinson was… well, he was simply out of this world. Small, lithe, but quite fit too. He had well-toned arms, yet tiny wrists and hands. His hair was light-brown with fringe swept to the side. His eyes were a gorgeous blue, he had the brightest smile, the cutest little nose and cheekbones that must have been sculptured by a god with just the perfect amount of scruff on them.

Currently Louis was wearing a black semi-official jacket with 7/8 sleeves, his black tee with red HotRock print, black jeans and some real comfy looking Vans, which was one of Harry’s favorite looks for him.

Not that he had favorite looks for Louis. He definitely didn’t always watch him when he came into the bakery for his daily breakfast pastry and admire his plump, luscious ass, nor did he buy The Stone Roses album just because he saw Louis wearing a t-shirt saying, “I wanna be adored” - not at all! Harry was turning eighteen today. He definitely didn’t act like an obsessive tween girl with her first crush. He was just observant, that was all.

***

It was a couple of hours into the party and Harry was having fun hanging out with his friends and doing well on his decision not to talk to Louis. Because really, why should he embarrass himself?

Harry’s heart dropped to his stomach. He knew Louis came to his birthday because Harry’s friends were a menace, but still. It would be very inhospitable to not at least try and make him feel welcome. He slipped away from the conversation and headed outside.

“Hi,” Harry said, seeing Louis turned to the side, focused on something in his hands.

“Oh hey, Curly!” Louis smiled at him, scrabbling to put away whatever was in his hands.

“Is that a… joint?” Harry’s eyes widened a little.

“ _Shit!_ Nobody was supposed to see, sorry. I’ll put it away.” Louis smiled sheepishly.

“It’s fine, I won’t tell. Would you, erm… would you share?”

“How old are you again?” Louis frowned.

“I’m turning eighteen today.” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And pot isn’t legal, either way.”

“It isn’t, but you are. And it is better than alcohol, so… yeah, ok. Sure.”

Louis finished wrapping the joint, then looked at Harry sheepishly. “I’m sorry it’s just that Gemma is the only person I know here, but her boyfriend came around and I… got a little bored, I guess. I probably should’ve just gone home.”

“No, that’s all on me.” Harry sighed apologetically, sitting on the edge of Louis’ lounge chair. Louis had his legs crossed, focusing hard on the task at hand. “My friends invited you and I never even came up to say hi.”

“I shouldn’t have come in the first place.” Louis shook his head, glancing at Harry who was frowning. “Oh, oh my god, I’m sorry! I just realised how that sounded.” He laughed. “I mean I _wanted_ to come, but I shouldn’t have. I know Gemma and you a little, but the people here aren’t my usual… crowd, so to speak.”

“Just say it - everyone here is a kid to you.” Harry sighed.

“Not a kid, just… young, I guess,” Louis shrugged.

“Then why _did_ you come?”

Louis shrugged again, finishing rolling the spliff, then turned to Harry. “Have you tried smoking weed before?”

“Only once. But I’m not a baby, I know what to do,” Harry added indignantly.

“Never said you were.” Louis looked him earnestly in the eyes. “Okay, Curly, it’s your birthday, so you get the first puff. You ready?”

“Just gimme!” Harry said almost prying the joint from Louis’ small hand with his gigantic paws. He took a drag a little too enthusiastically and swallowed, but ended up coughing and spluttering.

“Okay, wow, slow down there, love! We have all night,” Louis laughed encouragingly, patting Harry on the back and taking the joint back.

It took a bit for Harry to finally stop coughing and feeling the dryness in his throat, but when he calmed down he turned to Louis. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Louis shrugged taking a puff himself.

“You’re gay, right?”

It wasn’t a secret. Louis was very much out, and it’s not like it was really hard to tell. Harry had paid enough attention to him in the small bakery to notice his flamboyant mannerisms, and that combined with the way his entire demeanour changed every time there was an attractive man around him, said it all. He’d even seen Louis flirt with another male customer. He wasn’t sure he’d seen a grown man giggle and have his eyes turn all crinkly at the sides so much in his entire life.

“Yeah.” Louis smiled. “Why?”

“Okay, but how gay are you?” Harry pressed. “Are you the I-love-men-but-sometimes-I-can-sometimes-like-women-too kind of gay, are you more the I-slept-with-a-woman-once-but-it-sucked kind of gay, or are you the nope-no-women-for-me-ever kind of gay?”

“Erm… the third one, I’m pretty sure,” Louis chuckled. “I had a girlfriend when I was sixteen, but it was pretty obvious it wasn’t working out. I dated my first boyfriend in my first year at uni and it just, _clicked_ , you know? Also, I’m pretty sure the first one is just called 'bi'. Are you... questioning, love?”

“I, um. Yeah. I think I like boys?” Harry admitted, his cheeks heating up.

“Okay,” Louis said slowly. “So do you think you’re gay, too?”

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed desperately. “I like girls. I mean… sometimes, I think? And I like boys sometimes and sometimes… I had a girlfriend a few months ago. We used to snog and stuff, but there weren’t… fireworks, I guess? I know that it’s stupid, but I always pictured fireworks, when I’d’ve had my first kiss.”

“Speaking from personal experience, there aren’t always fireworks. Even if you are with the right gender. Don’t be too hard on yourself, Curly.”

“I guess it just… it wasn’t how I thought it was going to be ‘s all.” Harry sighed, taking another puff. It was easier to enjoy it now, and the smell was kind of relaxing.

“Kisses aren’t always special, love. You’ll have your special one eventually. Everyone must have a crush on you, so you can take your pick.” Louis took the spliff from Harry’s hand and sucked in.

“How would you know that?”

“Don’t fish for compliments, Curly. It’s not good manners.” Harry’s face fell at that, but he was quickly distracted by the next thing Louis had to say. “So you kissed a girl, then. Besides there not being fireworks, did you like it?”

“Ummm, it was alright, I guess.”

“Okay, well. What makes you think you like boys?”

“Oh, c’mon! You knew you liked boys before you kissed one!” Harry rolled his eyes.

“True. But I also never really liked girls.” Louis took another drag, both of then waiting in comfortable silence.

“I dunno, I guess I just… _notice_ guys a lot. More than girls. A lot more. Like all the football players. They have nice shorts.” Harry blushed again, not wanting to admit the one guy he _really_ noticed.

“They do have nice shorts.” Louis laughed. “Do you play? You can come play with me and my mates one day. Call your friend too - the blonde one, he seems like someone who’d enjoy footie.”

“Niall. Yeah, he would like it, but I’m absolutely terrible. I prefer watching. So… if I like girls a little and I like boys a lot… do you think that makes me bi?” Harry asked taking another drag.

“I think… that makes you whatever you decide it makes you. You don’t have to label yourself right away - or ever, for that matter. That’s fine. An old friend of mine, Zayn - he likes women. Like he really, _really_ likes women, but he’s also experimented with men. He even had a proper crush on my best mate a while back. I think they hooked up, but Liam doesn’t talk about it. He used to say he is straight and now… I guess, he isn’t sure either.” Louis shrugged.

Harry blinked at him confused.

“My point is, sexuality is complicated,” Louis said. “Sometimes you like only girls or you only like guys and that’s okay. And sometimes you don’t know right away, and that’s okay too. I always figured Zayn was straight until he confessed he’d been jerking off to gay porn. I kind of... gave him his first blowjob from a guy.” Louis shook his head. “Wow, okay. I think I might be high. I’m not sure I should’ve told you that.”

“Wait, so… you’re friends with benefits then? Or were?” Harry scowled.

“No, no, it was a one-time thing.” Louis laughed again. “But it was fun.”

“Did he give you a blowjob too?”

“No,” Louis laughed.

“A hand job then?”

“Not really. But I didn’t mind.”

“Why?”

“Sex isn’t always I-scratch-your-back-you-scratch-mine sort of a deal, Harry.” Louis smiled patiently.

“I thought that was exactly the point,” Harry shrugged. “Otherwise, you can just masturbate.”

“Trust me, Curly. When you start having it, you’ll see. Sometimes it feels good to just give.”

“Are you a big _giver_ then?” Harry grinned, poking Louis with his elbow. “Do you just love _giving_?”

“Are you asking if I’m a _top_ , Harry?” Louis smirked.

“Maybe.” The younger boy tried to seem nonchalant, but his heart was beating fast.

“Depends.” Louis shrugged, taking another drag and passing the joint back to Harry. “I like to top, but I bottom too, sometimes. It's more about the other person and the situation, I think.”

“Oh,” was all Harry said. This was definitely… interesting.

Harry passed the joint back to Louis - probably for the last time, since it was nearing the filter, then shivered. Suddenly he remembered it was February and he had come outside without a jacket.

“Cold, love?” Louis asked, stubbing off the remains of the spliff.

Harry nodded curtly.

“C’mere,” Louis said, opening his legs and pulling Harry to himself, his back to Louis chest. Louis’ legs were around Harry's, so they were cuddled up on the lounge chair. Which was perfect, because Louis had his strong arms wrapped tightly around Harry and, _yeah._ Harry could get used to this.

“Oh, I’m the little spoon.” Harry suddenly realised giggling, because even though he was a few years younger, he was also bigger than Louis. But he just cuddled more tightly into his arms, appreciating the smell of weed and musk.

Louis didn’t say anything, but Harry could feel him smiling against his shoulder and burying his head in Harry's neck.

“Louis,” Harry said after a few minutes of silence, in which he was looking around, suddenly finding things strange.

“Yes, Curly?”

“We're friends, right?”

“Well, you just came out to me, so yeah. I’d say that makes us friends.”

“Okay, because… so when Zayn was questioning … and wanted new experiences… and he was your friend too. And now I’m your friend… and now I’m questing and want new experiences…”

“You ramble too much, Curly," Louis groaned." Just get to the point.”

“I forgot what the point was.” Harry giggled. “Oh wait, I remember! You gave Zayn a blowjob since you were friends. Can you give me a blowjob too since we’re also friends?”

“Wow, a bit forward, aren’t you?" Louis laughed. "Most boys at least offer to take me out for coffee first.”

“I’m serious though. I’m turning eighteen today and all of my friends have gotten at least one blowjob by now. And I’m going to uni in September, I don’t want to go there a virgin.”

“Harry, virginity isn’t something to be ashamed of. Won’t you rather wait for someone special?”

“Really now?” Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m not a Disney princess, I just want to have sex! And you are the only openly gay guy I know. Plus you're older and you’d know what to do. And you also happen to be really hot.”

Louis sighed. “Well, I can’t make any promises. Mostly because we're both kind of high right now. But it is your birthday, so how about I just kiss you for now?”

Harry’s heart started beating even faster. He could talk the talk, but experience wise - he had very little.

“Okay,” he said, moving further down the lounge chair and turning until his feet were hanging off the side. Louis put one hand at the back of Harry’s neck, holding his chin with the other one. Harry closed his eyes and puckered his lips with just a bit. In a few seconds Louis let go of his chin, pulling him in, and their lips met.

It was rougher than kissing Felicity. Both literally - with Louis’s light scruff scratching his skin - and figuratively, with the way Louis holding his neck and keeping him close. His free hand went to rest on Harry’s thigh, scratching lightly there. After a few seconds, Louis licked Harry’s lower lip and Harry immediately opened his mouth, allowing him to push in his tongue. Louis pulled his neck down even harder now, which was perfectly fine with Harry.

Louis deepened the kiss, getting up to his knees to gain some leverage. Once he was looming over Harry, he pulled him in, so their bodies were flushed against each other. Harry and wrapped his hands around Louis’ waist, until he was able to grab a handful of that gorgeous bum. Louis moaned into his mouth, just kissing Harry as hard as he could now even pulling on a curl, when Harry squeezed his butt, which caused both of them to moan.

“Wow!” Harry said, when they finally pulled apart.

“How did that feel?” Louis smiled, raising his eyebrows.

“Like fireworks.” Harry said, still dazed, but not sure whether it was from the weed or the kiss.

“Harry, you should get inside, we’re bringing in the cake!” Niall’s voice came in from just outside the house.

“Oh. I‘m sorry, I had no idea you were busy! I’ll just go stall.” Niall blushed and hurried back inside.

“You should go,” Louis said, patting Harry’s upper arm.

“But…” Harry tried to protest, except no words were coming to him.

“Go eat cake and have fun with your friends, Curly. I should also go.”

“But I…”

“Listen, give me your phone. I’ll put in my number and you can text me tomorrow, when you’re sober.”

Harry was too out of it to argue, so he just fetched his phone from his pocket. When he headed back to the party he was still a little fuzzy, red-cheeked, puffy-lipped with Louis’ phone number saved securely in his phone and a semi tenting his skinnies.

***

Harry woke up the next morning all smelly, with a light headache, and still a little dizzy from the night before, but otherwise okay. As he got back to his senses, the memories from last night came back to him. He grinned goofily realizing that he hadn’t dreamt Louis snogging the living shit out of him or giving him his number. Harry fished out his phone from the pocket of his jeans, deciding to text Louis.

When he scrolled to his contacts to find his number, a pang of doubt stabbed him in the gut. What he couldn’t think of anything cute or flirty to say? What if Louis thought he was too immature after all? He shook his head and decided to text something quickly before he’d completely lost his nerve.

 _“Still a little tipsy :(”_ he typed in and pressed send.

Harry didn’t expect an instant reply so he got up, stretched and started making his bed. In the middle of it all he heard the ping signifying he’d gotten a new message. He probably should’ve felt embarrassed about how quickly he dropped everything to check his phone, but he was too excited that Louis texted him back to think about anything else.

_“Feeling sick, Curly? :(”_

Was this… _worry?_ Was Louis worried about Harry because he cared about him?

Harry smiled and started typing again _. “Nah, just a lil li8 headed”_

It a couple of minutes for the new text to arrive. _“Good. Did u have fun after I left?”_

_“Yea it was gr8. Missed u tho :(”_

_“So no cute boys/girls hitting on u? ;)”_

_“No one who can kiss as well as u ;)”_

_“How would u know? o.O”_

Harry blinked at the screen. He was joking really, he had no idea how people at his party kissed, nor was he interested in finding out. Louis’ response however… it may have just been an innocent question, but maybe - just _maybe_ \- Louis might’ve _possibly_ been a little jealous.

Harry decided to test that theory.

 _“Maybe I checked to make sure ;)”_ he replied.

He didn’t get a reply after that. Not for five whole minutes. Then ten. Then after the fifteenth minute, he decided to just give up pretending to be interested in his Twitter timeline, while actually checking his messages every thirty seconds, and he headed for the shower instead.

***

Around three in the afternoon, Harry was stressing out about his last text to Louis. Was the winky face too much? Did he cross a line? Louis definitely wasn’t his boyfriend, that much was clear. Did he think Harry was just going around kissing everyone?

Then he received a new message.

_“I thought ab ur question.”_

 

Question? What ques… _oh!_ Louis sent him another text:

_“You work on Wed, right? Can we get sth to eat after?”_

Harry blinked at his screen for five whole seconds before he even realised what it said.

_“Are u asking me out? o.O”_

_“Yeh :) But don’t overthink it ok? I just want to get sth to eat & talk.”_

_“Yeah ok.”_

_“Cool. I’ll pick u up after ur shift. ;) My treat!”_

_“Alr8, that works. :)”_

Louis Tomlinson just asked Harry on a date! What if he kissed him again? What if they did more than just kissing? Or worse, what if they _didn’t?_

He was already overthinking it.

***

At the end of Wednesday’s shift Harry was freaking out. He’d asked Louis for some extra time to make himself presentable. He cleaned up, changed into new freshly washed clothes (including his tightest skinnies he had, and a red t-shirt that revealed his collarbones) and checked his hair in the mirror five times, finding a new curl to fix each time.

Harry’s hopes of looking presentable were dashed as soon as he saw Louis. Louis Tomlinson was a god amongst men, and Harry had nothing on him.

Louis’ jeans were pretty tight as well, he was wearing a red sweater that made him look both tiny, adorable, and rough and handsome at the same time, and a beanie that only allowed for his fringe to show. With the light scruff on his face he looked like the perfect combination of effort and nonchalance. Harry had to physically restrain himself from jumping his bones right there.

“Hi, Curly!” Louis smiled his bright happy smile and Harry gave up and just went straight for a hug.

“Oh, okay then” Louis said when he realised Harry wasn’t planning on letting him go for a few seconds. He started rubbing his back in gentle circles and Harry trembled slightly and decided he could just melt in Louis’ arms.

Unfortunately they were also in a public place, so he let go before he had to deal with an embarrassing semi.

“You okay there, love?” Louis said softly.

“Fine, just tired.” Harry yawned.

“Oh. Well, I thought we could go get a bite across the street, but if you are tired maybe we can leave it for another day?”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” Harry quickly shook his head. “I want to erm… spend time with you, it’s just… you live close by right?”

“Five minutes away, why?”

“Can we go to yours and order something in?”

“Are you okay with being alone with me? My flatmate will be out until later tonight.”

 _Perfect!,_ Harry thought his heart beating fast, but out loud he just said, “That’s okay.”

“You aren’t worried that I’ll murder you and burry your body in a ditch?” Louis grinned.

Harry scoffed. “Please, you're too small, you wouldn’t be able to carry me.”

“That’s what you think!” Louis chuckled and before Harry realised what was going on, Louis had his arms wrapped around his waist and Harry’s legs were in the air, which caused him to squeal in a very unmanly manner.

“Louis we are in public, put me down!” Harry whispered frantically.

“There’s like three people in here, Curly!” Louis scoffed, but put Harry down anyway. He was right - besides Claire and the other cashier there were only two clients and one of them wasn’t even paying attention to the two of them. Still, it was the principle that counted.

“Okay, you proved your point. But I still trust you. And Gemma and Claire know I’m with you, so if I don’t come back they’ll know who to blame.”

“Fair enough.” Louis grinned and offered his hand to Harry. “Shall we?”

His hands were small and soft enough that it was almost like holding hands with a girl. But Louis was firmer somehow, and when Harry looked to his side and saw the beautiful, scruffy guy, and felt his heart beating twice as fast as it usually did, and it was all very different after all.

***

Talking to Louis seemed to come a lot more naturally now. They ordered pizza, sat down on the couch and spent two hours chatting about everything. Harry got to hear about Louis’ large family and all of his sisters, about how he was studying business in uni, and how he met Gemma.

On the other end of it, Harry told him about school, about working at the bakery, and about his friends. They talked about their tastes in music and movies, and somehow they’d circled back to Harry’s birthday party.

“So." Louis said after a while. "You didn’t tell me how the party went after I left.”

“Umm, it was good. I just hung out with my friends, mostly.”

“Did anyone notice you were high?”

Harry shrugged. “Maybe, but no one brought it up, so.”

“Did you make any bad decisions?”

“I didn’t kiss anyone,” Harry was quick to say. “Besides you, I mean.”

“No?”

“No, I was just joking about it. Sorry,” Harry blushed and looked down.

“And why would you joke about that, love?”

“Ummm...” Harry didn’t look up.

Louis laughed. “It’s ok, Curly. I’m just teasing ya’.”

“Cheeky!” Harry smiled.

“So. About your question...” Louis changed the subject.

Harry went red immediately.

“You know, you asked if I could blow you? If you’re sure that’s what you want, I’m... open to it.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I mean, I’m sure. Definitely. I want to know, like… about my sexuality. And you are older and more experienced, so like… I trust you. I mean, only if you don’t mind, because it’s kinda like… I’m using you.”

“It’s okay, love!” Louis chuckled. “I don’t mind being ‘used’. It’s not like I’m gonna hate it or anything. You’re very cute.” He winked at Harry, causing him to blush again. “I just wanted to double check if you still want it.”

“Yeah! I mean, yeah. I do.” Harry nodded excitedly. “I want the experience. And I’d rather have it with you than someone else.”

“Okay. I do have a few rules though.”

“Okay,” Harry bit his lip. Was a blowjob really complicated enough to demand rules?

“First off, if you can’t say something, we can’t do it. My policy is that if you’re mature enough to have sex, you should be mature enough to talk about it. Secondly, you have to be honest with me. Always. If something feels wrong in any way, I want you to tell me. I don’t think this can work, if we’re lying to each other. If you want to do something, or if you don’t want to do something - just say so, okay? Does that seem fair to you?”

“Those are the only rules?”

“I think that about covers it, yeah.”

“Okay, then that’s fine.”

“Great! So do you want to start now, or plan for another day?”

“Umm. Now, please.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded. “So what _exactly_ do you want to do?”

Oh, so that was about the saying it part. That was more awkward than Harry anticipated. “Um, I guess we could snog, and then um, we can undress and do some foreplay and then you can uhm,… blow me?”

“Harder than it seems, huh?” Louis raised his eyebrows

.“Yeah.” Harry blushed, then smiled, relieved.

“It’s okay, you’ll learn how to say it. It’s good practice, if you ever want to be good at dirty talk.”

“Being good at dirty talk _does_ sound like something I want.” Harry nodded, then moved to get closer to Louis, but Louis put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“Maybe we should go to my bedroom first, Curly. Liam doesn’t like shenanigans on the couch.”

Louis led Harry to his bedroom. It was kind of messy, but it was obvious he’d put some effort into bringing it in order.

“Mini couch or bed?”

“Mini couch, I guess,” Harry said. “The bed just feels more... intimate, I guess. I don’t think I want to, erm… have sex right now. And the bed implies… just _more_.”

“Alright, love. C’mere.” Louis said, and pulled Harry to the couch, then kissed him. Gently, tentatively at first, like he did at the party, but it got more and more intense with every second. After a bit, Louis grabbed at Harry’s hips, pulling Harry into his lap, and Harry offered no resistance.

Now that he was sober, Harry could definitely appreciate the difference between snogging Louis and snogging Felicity. The roughness, for one. There were no tentative movements. Louis knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. Everything, from the way he held Harry, to the way he moved his lips against his, was very certain and precise.He didn’t let Harry lead the kiss either. Having Louis be in control made Harry feel very safe, like he was being taken care of. Louis kept kissing Harry eagerly, hungrily, always wanting and needing more, and Harry just kept giving in, kept meting away under his touch and it was just… just how Harry wanted it.And then there was the other thing. Louis may have been a small and soft man with tiny hands and a high-pitched voice, but he was definitely, unmistakably - a man. Harry felt it everywhere. From the scruff scratching his face, to the flat chest under his own, to the strong arms that held him tightly and firmly in place, to light outline of abs, the narrow hips and most of all - the bulge right under his ass.

Both of them were getting heated now, moaning into each other’s mouths and Harry could feel Louis growing hard right under him. He ground down on Louis’ crotch. Harry realised he didn’t have to focus on any fantasies to get going - he was already fully hard to the point his cock was straining his skinny jeans, giving him much needed friction whenever he shifted his hips. Louis kept him securely on his lap, so he couldn’t move anywhere but forwards and backwards, resulting on either grinding on Louis’s cock (he gave out a small moan every time that happened, and fuck if that wasn’t working for Harry!) and rubbing his hard dick in his jeans and against Louis’ stomach.Harry tried to pull back just barely, but Louis bit his lip. Not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to be so damn fucking hot! Harry moaned loudly into his mouth and pulled back, this time harder.

“Fuck! I’m sorry.” Louis said immediately, his eyes wide. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no.” Harry shook his head quickly. “You’re perfect. Fuck! I need to stop. Can’t erm,… I don’t have another pair of jeans.”

“Are you close, love?” Louis smiled sweetly, moving a curl from Harry’s forehead.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, blushing and trying to bury his face in Louis’ shoulder. “Sorry, I’m…”

“Nothing to apologise for.” Louis reassured him. “Do you want to _stop_ -stop?”

Like that was actually an option.

“No!” Harry gasped, shaking his head. “I want… _please_!” Harry was still slightly rocking his ass on Louis’ dick.

“Remember the rules, love. You have to tell me what you want.” Louis pulled him up again, so they were face to face. Harry could tell his eyes were slightly clouded, but he was still making an effort to stay focused.

“Touch me!” He begged. “Please, I want… I want to come!” He said, blushing a deep red.

“Do you want me to blow you?” Louis asked, putting his hands on Harry’s hips, trying to still him.

Harry shook his head. “No, I’m too close. Please, just. Just - _touch me!_ ”

“Okay, baby, shh. I’ll take care of you.” Louis kissed Harry’s forehead. A part of him relaxed immediately. He knew he was in good hands - literally. But he was still hard as fuck.

“Take your shirt off.” Louis instructed, and Harry was quick to obey. His nipples were hard too. Louis looked at his chest almost in trance and dragged his thumb over Harry’s right nipple. The younger boy shivered.

“Sensitive?”

“ _Please_ , Louis!” Harry whined.

“I bet I can make you come just playing with your nipples. Wouldn’t that be nice?” Louis smiled almost to himself, still playing with Harry's nipples.

Harry whined some more and moved to kiss Louis’ neck.

“Another day, yeah?” Louis quickly reassured, and reached to undo Harry's jeans.

“Need you to get up so I can take them off, love,” Louis said softly.

“Don’t wanna!”

“I know love, but you have to. I mean, I could just rub you through them,” Louis hand was on Harry’s crotch, applying just the slightest bit of pressure. “But I thought you wanted to keep them clean.”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry whispered and barely lifted his ass off Louis’ crotch, so Louis could pull down his jeans and his pants, squeezing Harry’s arse cheek in the process, which made the boy squeal a little.

Louis finally got Harry’s cock out - smearing pre-come on Harry’s stomach, Harry quickly moved to sit back down trying to feel Louis’ semi between his arse cheeks even through the layers.

“God, you are so _big!_ ” Louis moaned in astonishment.

Harry wasn’t an idiot - he was aware of his size, but hearing Louis say it like that, like it was turning him on so much had him blushing and trying to bury his face in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“I knew you were big, but - _fuck_ , baby!” Louis moaned again. The thing was in Louis’ tiny hand, Harry looked even bigger. Louis couldn’t even touch his thumb to his middle finger around him and that was just - _god!_

Louis moved his hand experimentally along Harry’s length. Harry moaned. He had done this himself hundreds of times of course, but there was no mistaking that this was someone else’s hand. Someone else’s small, soft, and very experienced hand.

And Louis didn’t stop talking.

“You’re so hard. So hard baby, just from kissing. And so fucking wet. _God!_ ”

“Sorry.” Harry tried to bury his head in Louis’ hair, since he couldn’t reach his shoulder now.

“Don’t apologize, I love how responsive you are! So sensitive, _fuck!_ ” And Harry could tell he really loved it, because he had grown fully hard under him. That had him rocking on Louis' cock immediately.

“ _Louis,_ ” Harry begged. “Keep talking, please!”

“So sensitive, baby. Fuck, you’d be so good at… you have no idea how many things I want to do to you.” Louis touched him lightly.

“Like what?” Harry whined quietly. “Oh, _please_ touch me!”

“Yeah, okay, shhh!” Louis said and started moving his hand over Harry properly this time, not too fast, but not too slow. The perfect for Harry to just feel so, _so_ good. Louis rubbed the sensitive area under the foreskin and drew his thumb over the slit, then back down and up again. Harry couldn’t remember the last time - if ever - he paid so much attention to himself to actually _feel good_ rather than just chase after a quick orgasm.

“So many things, baby! God, I want to kiss every bit of you, and play with you nipples, just see how far I can get you with that. I want to see your legs tremble when I finger you for the first time, and watch you come from the inside out. God, I could rim you for so long - just tease you with my tongue until you beg me for it…”

Harry came all over his own stomach and Louis’s and with his eyes closed murmuring something under his breath. Louis pulled him through gently, and let go just when Harry started getting sensitive for his touch. Before he’d even calm down from his orgasm, Harry felt that he was being gently placed on the couch, his legs still spread apart.

It took him a few seconds to come down and he heard rustling of clothes and the sound of skin slapping against skin. It took him another few to piece together that Louis was jerking off.

“On me!” Harry whispered, but soon realised he wasn’t heard. “ _Louis!_ ” he said louder, this time getting the boy’s attention. “Come on me! _Please!_ ”

“ _Fuck!_ ” There was a high-pitched moan, but Louis was looking straight at Harry’s face, his blue eyes big and gorgeous now and in a few seconds he felt the warm come falling on his stomach, mixing with his own.

Harry closed his eyes, relaxing, but soon felt something wet wiping down his stomach. Then Louis gently helped him move to the bed. Harry lied down immediately, closing his eyes. Then there was a sudden weight on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said. “Not for cleaning me up, but for like… everything tonight.” Harry turned to look at Louis. He looked so soft.

“How do you feel?” Louis asked.

“Tired… and sleepy. Do I have to go right away?”

“No, baby, it’s okay." Louis smiled gently at Harry and stroked his face. "Let’s take a nap, yeah?”

“Spoon?”

“Yes, c’mere,” Louis said and Harry immediately fitted himself against his body. It was nice.

“Thanks,” he repeated drifting into unconsciousness.

“Don’t mention it.” Louis said, pressing a soft, but scratchy kiss on his neck.

***

Harry woke up a couple of hours later. He dressed himself quickly, and headed over to the kitchen in a bit of a sleepy haze. Louis was already there, drinking tea.

“I made you a sandwich,” Louis said. “It’s pretty much the only thing I can make. Also there’s green tea, if you want some.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, realising his stomach was rumbling. He sat down and started biting the carefully prepared sandwich. It was kind of cute how much effort Louis had put into making it look good. “And I’d love some green tea too, thank you.”

“You know, we never did get around to that blowjob.” Louis said so matter-of factly.

Harry almost choked on his food. After he finally swallowed, he said, “Yeah, I guess so. But I think I did figure out what I needed to know.”

“Yeah? And what’d you figure out? You like boys?”

“Well. I definitely like _you._ ”

Louis smiled appreciatively.

Harry decided to push his luck. “Maybe we could go for round two?”

Louis grinned. “I’d love to, but I should probably get you home now.”

“You know I live ten minutes away, right?”

“I know. I still want to walk you home, though. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do.”

“Oh, so now you’re a gentleman. Just this afternoon you were describing all the dirty thing s you wanted to do to me!” Harry said, in mock offense.

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

“There’s more?” Harry's eyes widened.

“There’s always more, love. And we can always get to it next time.”

“You… want there to be a next time?”

“Of course I do,” Louis smiled. “Unless… you don’t want there to be a next time?”

“No, no!” Harry was quick to amend. “I’d love to go out with you! Maybe even in public?”

“That would be nice.” Louis agreed. “So how about I pick you up on Friday and take you to the cinema? You _do_ live only ten minutes away.” He winked.

Harry grinned. This was the best birthday gift he’d gotten.

“Sure,” he nodded. “Sorry, I just need to send a quick text before I forget.”

“Arranging another hookup?” Louis raised his eyebrows jokingly.

“Yeah, I have a list. Do you wanna see it?” Harry rolled his eyes, but kept smiling. “No, it’s not that. I just need to apologize to my friends for calling them 'twats.' If it wasn’t for them, this might’ve not happened.” He looked up at Louis grinning and pocketed his phone.

Louis smiled and mussed up Harry’s hair. “You’re too cute, Curly. C’mon, let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering what Harry's sexuality in this fic is, the answer is, "I don't know, but it definitely includes Louis." :D I was leaning towards different things at different stages of the writing process (and my own self-discovery process), but at the end of the day I feel like, 'Harry likes Louis' is the biggest takeaway here. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I love kudos, but if you guys would leave a comment, that would be swell. :D Even if it's two words, you'll brighten my day, honestly! =)
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Twitter - [here](https://twitter.com/letmebequeer)  
> My 1D blog: [how-you-tasted](http://how-you-tasted.tumblr.com/)  
> My general content/positivity/memes blog: [thatqueereuropean](https://thatqueereuropean.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm putting my social media here, because I do want you to talk to me, I promise. One month later, one year later, a decade later, I'd be happy to hear that my fic maybe made you smile or whatever.


End file.
